Our Legacy
by AreWeGonnaHaveAProblem
Summary: With the council demanding an heir, the royal couple decides that it is time to um...act. How will the lovely pair react to pregnancy and all that goes with it? *Part of my "What If?" series* *Takes place after "What a Fairy Tale!"*
1. I like the green

**AN:**

 **Well, several people have requested a story about Link and Zelda having children. So, here we are. This first chapter is just the one-shot I have in my story,** ** _The World Around Me_** **. So, if you've read that you're fine to skip this chapter. I am posting the second chapter at the same time for this reason.**

 **I am not Nintendo.**

"Your highness, do you have any news to give the council?" Lady Mariah probes.

"No, I do not." They all look down at the table in disappointment. "One of you asks every meeting, when there is news to be shared, I will."

"Perhaps you should seek out a doctor, make sure that neither of you are infertile." Someone suggests.

"That was done before the wedding, they are both in good health and perfectly capable of having children." Father replies.

"It's been almost a year, yet there is still not an heir nor any signs of one." Duke Narkell for some reason feels the need to remind us.

"When it is time, it will happen." I glare at him. "Perhaps the goddesses do not believe that it is the right time."

"Or perhaps there is something that you are not sharing with us."

"There is no law which forces me to share everything about myself with the council. There are many things that I am not sharing. I am aware of what you are insinuating, sir, and let me inform you that I would very much like to have a child." Not a lie.

-oOo-

"This is my last bottle."

"Are you going to get more?"

"Do you want me to?"

"It's up to you, you're the one who's going to be dealing with the hard part of pregnancy."

"We need to have a child, soon. The council is getting antsy."

"Are you ready for that?"

"Is anyone ever truly ready for anything?" I turn to my husband, who sits on the edge of our bed. "I meant what I said at the meeting. I would like to have a child."

"Now?"

"No other time is real. Yesterday is gone, tomorrow is a guess."

"Is that a yes?"

"Do you want to have a child now?"

"Perhaps not right now, but we'll have nine months to prepare."

"Plus however long it takes for us to conceive."

"It could be another year before we have a child."

"If we want to have a baby within a year, we have to start now." I look at the bottle in my hand. "Have we made our decision?"

"I think we have." I place the bottle back in the box.

"We're having a baby."

-oOo-

I wake up at three a.m. to a splitting migraine and hot flashes. I kick the blankets off of me. Now I'm cold. I grab the blankets. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. Hot. "Zelda?"

"Sorry, I'm just…uncomfortable."

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" He sits up, still half-asleep.

"Maybe." He presses the back of his hand to my forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"If you get worse, wake me." He's too tired to argue much.

"I will." I press my lips to his cheek as he settles back in bed.

"You're going to see a doctor tomorrow." He mumbles. "We don't have time for you to be sick."

-oOo-

"What symptoms are you having?" The lead doctor, Dr. Samantha Mared, asks.

"I woke up around three am to a migraine and hot flashes. I've felt nauseous for the past few days."

"Have you come into contact with any sick people?"

"Not that I know of." She gives me a short physical, trying to figure out what's wrong with me.

"When was your last period?"

"It has been about a month."

"Do you keep track of them? Of the dates?"

"Yes, I do." I had to for the elixirs. Besides, ruining my clothes when I could prevent it is not a good idea.

"Do you know when your next one is supposed to start?"

"Not off the top of my head." I take the Sheikah Slate off my hip and pull up the calendar. "Three days from now."

"Are these your usual symptoms?"

"No, normally I just have pain and bloating."

"Come back to me if it hasn't started in two weeks." The Zora jots something down on her notepad.

"Do you think that I might be…?"

"You aren't showing signs of an illness. Your body seems to be perfectly healthy. I believe that it is possible."

"Can you give me anything for the headache?"

"I'll get you some painkillers that should be safe if you are. I'll be right back." She leaves me alone and I stare at my hands.

I may be pregnant.

It's been four months since I stopped taking the elixirs. Link and I have not actively tried to have a baby, but we haven't done anything to really avoid it. What if I am pregnant? How am I going to tell everyone? How am I going to tell him? What's going to happen? How is just the pregnancy going to affect my life? There's going to be a lot of things I can't do anymore just due to safety.

"I'm back. You should take two in the morning and two at night." She hands me a bottle with small capsules inside. "If anything gets worse, come back. If you start, send me a message or something. I'll keep this quiet until we know."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to tell your husband?"

"No, I don't want to get him excited and it turn out to be nothing."

"Understandable."

"I must be going, I have a meeting with the leaders of Lureline village today."

"Have a good day, your highness. I hope you feel better."

-oOo-

"What did the doctor say?" We haven't seen each other at all today. He's had meetings with various military leaders.

"She believes that it may just be symptoms of my period." I slip off my shoes and sit on the chair in front of my vanity.

"Okay, good. I was worried that you were sick."

"I'm fine. I've been dealing with this for the past seven years; sometimes different symptoms just appear due to hormone imbalances caused by stress and stuff like that. I haven't started yet, but the symptoms tend to show up a few days before." I run my brush through my hair.

"Do you feel well enough to go down for dinner or should we call for it to be brought up here?" he walks up behind me and places his hands on my shoulders.

"She gave me some pain medication, so I feel fine." He runs his hands up to my neck and gently rubs. "Though I am beginning to suspect that you would rather have the food brought up here regardless."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"You're insatiable."

"I'm in love with and married to the most beautiful woman in the world." He leans over and presses his lips to my neck. "There would be something wrong with me if I wasn't." He slowly and methodically massages my neck with his hands.

"Flirt."

"Only with you." His hands move to the row of buttons leading down my back.

-oOo-

"You're back."

"I haven't started."

"The best way of knowing if you are pregnant is just waiting and seeing. It's possible that your period is just late. Even once you've matured and your period is regular, things can change the cycle."

"Is there any way to tell for sure?"

"There's plenty of Old Wives' Tales, but they're not necessarily accurate."

"Do you think Lady Mipha would be able to tell?" She can tell when people are sick, maybe she can sense it.

"I'm uncertain. Lady Mipha's ability to heal is unlike anything any of us have seen before, though it has weakened some over the past few years." She bites down on her lip. "I guess it's worth a shot."

"She'll be here for the council meeting tomorrow. I can ask her after that. I'll have to come up with some excuse." Link still doesn't know. "I would like a definitive answer."

"I hope you get it."

-oOo-

"Mipha, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, Zelda. What is it?"

"It's private. I have an injury I would like for you to check on. Would you mind coming to my suite with me to heal it?"

"What happened?" Link asks, extremely serious.

"Some of the boning in my corset wore through the fabric. It cut my hip. It isn't a big deal, it's just bothersome. You need to go, you have that meeting with Ryell and Aron." Please don't insist that you come with us.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine." I roll my eyes. "No one hurt me, it's already scabbed over. It's just itchy and annoying." I kiss his cheek. "Go, you're going to be late." He begrudgingly leaves us, and I lead Mipha to my suite.

"You don't have a cut on your hip." She states.

"No, I don't, but I couldn't tell him what is actually going on."

"What happened?"

"Nothing bad, I just…let's get inside first." She's quiet after that. Once we get into the suite, I shut the door. "Thank you for doing this."

"What's wrong?"

"I wanted to know if you could sense pregnancy. I know you can sense injuries and illnesses, so I thought that it may extend to that."

"Do you believe that you could be?"

"I'm late, and I've had migraines and nausea and hot flashes and bloating."

"Then let's see. May I? This will take a little while, I don't often do this." She reaches out her hand towards my stomach. I nod. She places a hand on my tummy, just over my uterus, and closes her eyes. We stand there for a few minutes, with her concentrating. "Yes."

"Yes?" A smile breaks across my face.

"Yes, I sense a baby." She smiles back. "I can't tell the gender."

"I don't care about that." I assure her. "Thank you." I hug her tightly and laugh. "I'm having a baby!"

"Yes, you are. I assume that Link has no idea what's going on."

"I didn't want him to get excited if it turned out to be nothing." I let her go.

"Well, you're going to need to tell him soon. You'll start showing eventually."

"I need to figure out how I'm going to do that."

-oOo-

"What are those?" Link walks into our suite. I have many fabric swatches laid across the floor.

"Fabric. I'm trying to decide what combination I like best." I pick up a set of three in dark green colors and another set in blue. "Which one do you prefer of these two?"

"What are they for?" He takes a seat next to me.

"The nursery."

"The nurs…" His eyes go wide and he blinks several times. "The nursery?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

"We're having a baby?" For the first time in a long time, his voice is small.

"Yes. Yes, I'm pregnant." He practically tackles me and presses his lips to mine.

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm perfect." I assure him. I'm lying on the ground with him on top of me.

"We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." I cup his face in my hands. He presses his hand to my belly.

"How long?"

"We believe around a month. Ovulation occurs about two weeks after the period, and my period was supposed to be a week ago."

"How did you find out?"

"I didn't have my period and the symptoms showed up. Mipha was able to sense it."

"You weren't hurt."

"I didn't want to get you excited and it turn out to be a false alarm." He kisses me again. "Are you happy?"

"I can only name a few times I've been this happy." He shifts down my body and presses his cheek to my belly.

"You aren't going to be able to hear or feel anything. The baby's just a clump of cells at this point. Anything you can hear is just going to be me."

"Shh." He presses his lips to my clothed abdomen. "Hello." I run my fingers through his hair. "Despite what your mother says, I'm still going to talk to you. I'm your dad. I'm going to keep you and your mother safe. I promise. You may not have ears, but I still want you to know that I love you." He pulls my blouse up and kisses my stomach again. He rests his cheek on my skin and we lie like that for a long time. "I like the green."


	2. Announcements

**AN:**

 **Hello lovely peoples! I am not Nintendo, so I do not own any of these characters except the ones I make up. If you somewhat recognize the name, they're probably not mine.**

I lightly knock on the door to my father's chambers. My husband holds tightly to my hand and stands next to me. "Who is it?"

"It's Zelda and Link." I reply.

"Oh, come in." We push the doors and see my father sitting in front of the fire with a book. "And how may I help the two of you?"

"Father, we have some news."

"Nothing bad, I hope." He puts his book to the side and motions for us to take a seat.

"No, no it's nothing bad. It's quite the opposite, actually." I look over to Link. "We are expecting a child."

Realization slowly crosses my father's face. His beard moves as he smiles. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, Lady Mipha was able to sense the baby."

"This is wonderful!" He practically jumps up and walks over to us. "This is by far the best news I have had in quite some time." He hugs me closely. "How long?"

"Around a month."

"We must get started on preparations immediately. We have to get clothes, furniture, plan the shower, arrange everything for the birth, design the nursery of course, make announcements to the people." He continues to ramble about everything we have to do before suddenly turning back to us. "But we can worry about all of that tomorrow. Tonight, we celebrate."

Apparently, by celebrate he meant eat dinner together. Not sure what I was expecting given that all of our friends and family are not here, but this is somewhat disappointing.

"I will send out messages in the morning to the council, and your family that they need to be at the castle in three days' time. After that, we can make the announcement to Castle Town." Despite saying that we would worry about everything tomorrow, he's still making plans tonight. "We will make an announcement to the household that day. Hopefully it won't take very long for everyone to find out."

-oOo-

Three days pass and everyone has arrived at the castle. "Hello sweetheart. Is something wrong? The note said to get here as quickly as possible." My mother-in-law hugs us both.

"No, nothing is wrong." He assures her. "Let's go to your rooms and we'll tell you." We lead my in-laws through the castle, a few men walk behind them, carrying their bags. Once the men leave, Link and I make our announcement.

"I am pregnant." Their reaction is immediate and loud. They all call out some form of joy and smother us with hugs. My mother-in-law presses for all of the information about my pregnancy. She wants to know how far along I am, what my symptoms are, basically everything.

"So, you should be having the baby around the beginning of Summer."

"Yes, we should."

"Oh, this is so exciting."

"It's honestly just been such a shock that it hasn't fully settled in for us."

"It will, quickly." Sara assured me.

-oOo-

"We are expecting a child." I announce to the council. They don't really react-barring Urbosa. She's beaming and looks ready to jump out of her skin with excitement. "We believe that I am around one month into the pregnancy."

"Are you sure?" One of them asks.

"Yes, we are certain." Still not much of a reaction. "You've pressed this issue for the past year, and now that you get what you want you have nothing to say?"

"Congratulations!" One person says. Everyone else immediately echoes them. This is exceptionally awkward.

"If no one has anything else to say, it is almost time for us to make the announcement to the people." Father breaks the silence.

-oOo-

The entire staff is soon gathered in the sanctum, awaiting our announcement. As soon as we finish here, we must go outside to announce it to Castle Town. "Silence!" Everyone shuts up. "All of our lives are going to be changing very dramatically soon, and we must prepare for it. My daughter is expecting her first child! I trust that you will all do everything you can to make this easier on her and her husband." He continues, but no one can hear him, everyone's talking amongst themselves too loudly. He eventually gives up and turns to us. "Time to tell everyone else."

We make our way to the balcony where father will make his announcement. The entirety of the land in front of the castle is packed with people. Several messengers walked around Castle Town today, informing everyone of the time and place that the King will make an announcement. Trumpets blare with all of the fanfare we could muster in three days. We exit the castle and the sun is directly in my eyes.

"My people! Thank you for all coming here today. I have some very important news to share with you! We wish for you to share in our joy. My daughter, Princess Zelda, and her husband, his Royal Highness Link, are expecting a child!" I am going to go deaf. The crowd of people are all cheering. Link and I wave. We smile at everyone, and Link kisses my cheek. The entire crowd "awe's" and it's somehow audible.

-oOo-

"Have you talked about names?" Urbosa asks.

"No, we only found out like four days ago."

"Have you discussed anything?"

"I am no longer wearing corsets. That's about the only decision made." And thank Hylia that one was made.

"Are you sick yet?" Impa asks.

"I have felt nauseous, but I haven't thrown up."

"It'll come." Oh joy.

"You'll be fine. You're tough." Urbosa assures me.

"This is going to be a long eight months, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's a long lifetime."

"Yay."

"Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?" Mipha asks.

"As long as the baby is healthy, I don't care."

"Do you know if Link has a preference?" Link has been whisked away by the men. I don't know what they're doing, but they aren't here.

"No, I don't."

"I wonder who it's going to look more like." Impa leans her cheek against her palm.

"We could figure out the probabilities of each trait." Purah suggests.

"We aren't going to sit here with your Punner squares." Impa informs her sister.

"Punnett squares."

"Whichever." Impa waves her hand.

"You're having a shower, right?" Urbosa changes the subject.

"Yes, we are."

"There is so much to do." Impa notes. "I'm going to clear your schedule for the next week."

"I'm fine! I'm just pregnant!"

"Trust me, you'll be begging me to clear your schedule later on."

"I'm sure I will, but for now I'm fine."


	3. Sick

**AN:**

 **Not Nintendo.**

 **I am so sorry guys, I told you I've started college and just not had the time to write anymore. I'll try to update every other week, I promise.**

"You're still not going to hear anything." Link and I are lying in bed, his head on my stomach.

"I still don't care." I run my fingers through his hair as he gently rubs the skin just above my hip.

Suddenly my stomach lurches.

"Get up!"

"What?"

"Get up!" I push him off and desperately try to get to the chamber pot. Thankfully, I do and empty my stomach into the ceramic pot. Link, still shocked, holds my long hair back. I soon finish and leans heavily against him. "It has begun."

"What?"

"Morning Sickness, it doesn't always happen in the morning. It's another part of pregnancy."

"Through the entire time?"

"It shouldn't. It will hopefully only be the first trimester. I pray that it will only be the first trimester." He pushes the hairs from my face.

"Is there any way to make it go away?"

"No." I lean forwards again and empty my stomach some more. "I didn't even know I had this much in my stomach."

"Do you want me to call for the doctor?"

"No, no, this is just a part of pregnancy. Though, you should probably call for some water so I don't dehydrate." He grabs a ribbon off of the bedside table and carefully ties my hair back before running over to the bell which calls for my handmaidens.

I groan and throw up some more. He's back with me in a millisecond. He gently rubs my back and holds onto my waist to keep me upright. "You're going to be alright. You'll be alright." He's speaking more to himself than to me.

That bit of vomiting ends, and I breath heavily. I hate this. I hate this so much. My mouth tastes like stomach acid. My throat burns. UUGGHGHHHGH.

One of my handmaidens appears through the secret door. "Yes, your highness? Oh my goodness. Are you okay?"

"She needs water so she doesn't dehydrate." The girl nods, wide-eyed before dashing back into the tunnel.

"I hate throwing up."

"I'm pretty sure that everyone does."

"I think I'm done." I tell him. A different servant brings my water and takes the chamber pot to wash it out. Link carefully picks me up and places me back on the bed. "I hate everything."

"You'll feel better after you rest." He kneels next to the bed.

"I need to clean my mouth. There's no way I'm going to sleep with this taste." I sit up and walk towards the bathroom. He trails behind me.

"Better?" He asks after I finish cleaning my mouth.

"Yes."

"Come on. Let's go lie down." He gently leads me back to the bed and lies next to me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"It's a normal part of pregnancy. Honestly, I would probably be concerned if I didn't have it."

-oOo-

"Hannah, please go get Lady Impa."

"Yes, your highness." Hannah curtsies and leaves. As soon as the door shuts behind her I go throw up some more. Link had a meeting early this morning with the Captain of the Night Guard. The poor man sleeps all day and is awake all night, so Link decided to meet him when it didn't conflict with his sleep schedule.

However, that means that I am alone right now.

I have taken to wearing my hair up, just in case. The chamber pot is always within my reach when I'm on the bed. We've had a week and have been able to have a system.

However, I don't like being sick with other people here. I don't like being so weak. I trust Hannah with my life, but it doesn't feel right.

"Your highness?" Impa calls from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I grab a towel and wipe off my face.

"Sick again?" I nod. "I'll clear your morning. Your husband should be back soon. I think that we may want to keep your morning clear until this is over."

"Link has another meeting."

"Not anymore he doesn't." Impa!

"We can't both be incapacitated. At least one of us needs to fulfill our duties and it isn't me right now."

"How do you think he's going to react to that? Do you think he's going to have no problems with you lying here alone sick as a dog?" No, but still. I don't reply, I know she's right.

"I don't have to be alone. Hannah and my other handmaidens can help me."

"He's too overprotective for that, you know this."

"I-" I hold up a finger and throw up some more. "I hate everything."

"You'll be alright…eventually." She's already had one child.

"I better be."


End file.
